


Reunions

by totalnovaktrash



Series: A Different Story [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Is this fluffy?, Lilith pulls a Mels, Original Character(s), Reunions, Tenth Doctor Era, as in, she makes sure her parents hook up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnovaktrash/pseuds/totalnovaktrash
Summary: All the time loops but one are closed and it's almost time for Lilith to go home. First, she has to pick up an old friend and give her father the gift of a lifetime.





	

The woman was leaning casually against the wall of Rose’s office. Rose frowned. “What? But you can’t…”

“I can,” the woman said with a smile. “It’s good to see you again. I can see our experiences with Dad really got you places here.”

Rose’s jaw dropped. “Lilith?”

Lilith’s smile turned into a full-on grin. “Hey there.”

Rose threw her arms around her old friend and hugged her tightly. “But… how? The Doctor said that crossing universes would be impossible.”

“Oh, come on, Tyler. Impossible is my middle name.”

“Really?” Rose raised an eyebrow teasingly.

Lilith shrugged. “Nah, it’s Jacqueline.”

Rose grinned, and then studied the Time Lady. “I almost forgot you’d regenerated.”

“I’m hurt, how could you forget such a gorgeous face?”

“Easily, apparently.” The blonde laughed. But after a moment, she trailed off into silence. “Lil, there’s something I’ve gotta tell you. I’m not human anymore.”

“I suspected, after you swallowing the freaking time vortex and all, plus I can feel you telepathically. But it would’ve taken dying to complete the change. How did you…?”

“Sontarans,” she answered. “They tried invading, it didn’t go to well.”

“What about the Metacrisis?” Lilith asked.

Rose shifted uncomfortably. “John died a few years ago. Took a blaster shot protecting me.”

“I’m sorry,” the ginger said, gently.

“That’s the way things go.” Rose shrugged sadly. “Humans are fragile, they don’t regenerate.”

“I know. I’m really sorry you had to go through that.”

The former human smiled tightly. “It’s ok.” She paused. “The Doctor, has he regenerated?”

“Nope, still the same pinstriped Doctor. Will be for some time. You ready to go back home, Tyler?”

Rose looked around her office. “After I say goodbye to my family, yeah, I am.”

Lilith beamed. “Fantastic.”

Rose gathered her stuff from her office and the two of the headed out of Torchwood One. “So how were you able to cross here?” Rose asked.

“Took me months to set up,” Lilith said. “I nabbed a bit of TARDIS coral before I left and wired it into my vortex manipulator.” She held up her wrist to show Rose the newly modified tech. “Granted, I had to use technology that didn’t exist in our time to do it.”

“How’d you get your hands on that?”

Lilith lit up. “Rassilon, it was so fun! I had to close a few time loops by meeting all of Dad’s regenerations before I was born! They had all these bits and pieces that were gone after the Time War. When I went back to visit his eighth body, he gave me what I needed to give to Dad to make it easy to come back whenever you want.”

“I can visit everyone here,” Rose breathed.

“Fairy tale ending!” Lilith crowed. “Now come on.” She tugged on Rose’s arm. “I want to see Gran, Gramps, and Uncle Tony.”

* * *

The Doctor was not brooding.

Time Lords don’t brood.

They  _ contemplate _ .

The Doctor was  _ contemplating _ .

And he was most definitely  _ not hiding _ .

He was in the Gallifrey room not-hiding in the tall red grass under a silver leafed tree.

“I wish I could’ve seen it.”

The Doctor jumped, startled. He hadn’t noticed Lilith only a few feet away. She sat next to him.

“Whenever I had nightmares, you’d tell me stories about it and how beautiful it was. This room doesn’t give it justice.”

He nodded in agreement. “What are you doing here?”

“I told you I’d see you two more times. For you, this is the second.”

The Doctor frowned. “I haven’t seen you since you left.”

“You did. I haven’t done it yet, but definitely happened.” Lilith waved her hand dismissively. “You know, it’s been about twenty five years for me since I started traveling with you.”

“About twenty for me.”

“Two and a half decades since the day I was picked up and dropped off just before you regenerated. You never really told me what was going to happen when I finished the time loops. I don’t even know if my own father will recognize me when I see him again.”

“I’m sorry,” the Doctor said, sincerely.

Lilith shrugged. “It’s not your fault. I’m the one who went and got myself hit with shrapnel.”

“What the hell were you doing near an explosion?” the Doctor demanded.

“Blowing up a slaver’s ship. Don’t worry, Uncle Jack had gotten all the slaves off before it went boom.”

The Doctor shook his head. “I’m not going to ask.”

“Good,” Lilith said, “’cause you’re not getting details. Back to the point, the time that I spent traveling with you was incredible. You made it amazing. So I feel like I owe you an explanation.”

“An explanation?”

“Of the who messed up, timey-wimey situation,” Lilith clarified.

“Go on, then,” the Doctor prompted.

Lilith took a deep breath. “When I was born, you altered your memories to forget that I was ever here. That way, when you told me stories about your adventures, you wouldn’t remember that I was there too.

“A few days after your regeneration into your eleventh body, the lock you put on your memories broke. I was devastated, not only had my father of fifty years just disappeared in a flash of light, but I was also going to have to leave my family and go to a point in time where no one would know me.

“You told me I had until the twins, who hadn’t been born yet, were one year old. Amy and Rory were long gone by the time they were born, and we were traveling with Clara when they reached their first birthday. You locked away any knowledge I had of your adventures and I left a day later.

“I spent a month with Uncle Jack he taught me everything I had to know before I met you. He helped me improve my blaster skills and taught me to speak some alien languages that the TARDIS doesn’t translate. Eventually, it was time for me to go to the you that fought in the War.”

“And I know the rest,” the Doctor said.

Lilith bit her lip. “Most of the rest,” she amended.

“Most?”

“After I left the second time, I had to close some time loops. Eight, to be specific. One per body of yours that didn’t know me. With every time I met you, I picked up some tech and modified my vortex manipulator. By the time all of the time loops were closed, I had wired a bit of TARDIS coral in and I was able to do something we thought was impossible.

“So I went and I picked up my mother.”

“Your mother?”

Lilith nodded towards the doorway to the Gallifrey room. The Doctor turned around and his jaw dropped.

“Blimey, it’s beautiful in here,” Rose said.

“Rose?” the Doctor asked hoarsely, stumbling to his feet.

She shot him a Rose Tyler tongue in teeth grin. “Hello.”

“Hello,” he said back. “Rose, how…?”

“Our brilliant daughter,” Rose told him, as if that explained everything. Lilith preened.

The Doctor grabbed Rose’s hands. “Now, listen to me before something stupid interrupts us. Rose Tyler, I love you.”

Rose reached up and cupped the Doctor’s cheek. “Oh, Doctor. My Doctor. I love you too.”

He kissed her.

Lilith beamed at the sight. She slipped out of the room and adjusted the coordinates on her vortex manipulator, satisfied that her work was done.

It was the Doctor and Rose Tyler in the TARDIS. Just as it should be.


End file.
